lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fated One
Availability After Fornstrand. You must also complete Wisdom's Echo first. Quest Details Talk to the Old Lady Who Knows Emmy in the pub and head to the Town Square for a chat with Emmy. As head of the Honeywell clan, she has been challenged to a duel with a famous Yama warrior named Yerva. This is her first time defending the clan's honor as its head, so she asks you to tag along. You are redirected to Aveclyff. New areas are available and the elevators are now working properly. You need to make your way to the west dead end of the Upper Central Region, which is quite a long way because of those damn elevators. * Take the elevator at R-4 down to the Lower Central Region * Take the elevator at F-6 up to the Mid Central Region * Head north and through the door at H/G-1 to the Central Level * Head west and through the door at F/G-4 to the Mid Central Region * Take the elevator at F-2 up to the Upper Central Region *:Note: If there is a vulture on the elevator you should kill it before moving up or you may end up falling through the map. * Head through the door at O-1 to the Upper Level * Head west and through the door at C/D-4 to the Upper Central Region * Take the elevator at M/N-2 down to the Mid Central Region * Take the elevator at A-4 up to the Upper Central Region * Head furthest west to reach Yerva. Once you arrive, engage Yerva to trigger a conversation that ends with a boss fight. Defeat him to return to Athlum for your reward. Reward * Superior Targe * access to additional areas of Aveclyff * access to the Ring of the Labyrinth guild in Athlum - Virtus Parish * one of the prerequisites for opening Louise's Secrets * PC only: the art Hundred Flowers Dialogues Gossip Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "Athlum's been going through some tough times, and people are worried about the new matriarch of the Honeywell clan because she's so young. ...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "She'll be just fine. She's a carbon copy of the Lady Emma at that age." : Pleasant Young Man: "Yeah! I don't think we'll have to worry either!" Baaluk : Lively Old Man: "Athlum's been going through some tough times, and people are worried about the new matriarch of the Honeywell clan because she's so young. ...That's the scuttlebutt, anyhoo!" : Bartender: "Izzat so. And?" : Lively Old Man: "And so what's the problem? I've felt like I was 15 ever since I was 35, and I never had any troubles! Gahahahaha!" Balterossa : Bartender's Daughter: "Athlum's been going through some tough times, and people are worried about the new matriarch of the Honeywell clan because she's so young. That's the latest news, Daddy." : Bartender: "It must be tough... To lose her mother, then take up a sword all alone... Beloved daughter, when I die, I forbid you from becoming a swordswoman!" : Bartender's Daughter: "O-okay..." Celapaleis : Gossipy Girl: Athlum's been going through some tough times, and people are worried about the new matriarch of the Honeywell clan because she's so young. That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "I think she'll be fine. She's a carbon copy of General Emma." : Gossipy Girl: Huh, so the young General Emma looked just like General Emmy! Elysion : Mysterious Part-Timer: "Athlum's had its share of hardships, and with the new Honeywell girl being so young... Well, people are worried. Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "She'll do fine. I have faith." : Mysterious Part-Timer: "...Was that a compliment? From You? What's wrong with you today?" Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: "Athlum's had its share of bad luck, sir! Hopefully, the new Honeywell girl will be able to fill her mother's shoes. Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "You can't judge people by their age."' '''Melphina' : Noob Qsiti: Athlum's had its share of hard times. Hopefully, the Honeywell girl will be able to live up to her mother. What's that about?" : Bartender: "Don't you know? The Honeywells have been serving Athlum for generations. Now it's the girl's turn." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" Nagapur : Trendy Girl: "Athlum's been through a lot lately. Hopefully, that Honeywell girl will be able to fill her mom's shoes. Isn't that exciting? " : Bartender: "The mistakes made in youth are worth more than the lessons of a sage." : Trendy Girl: "You have to experience things and make mistakes to learn and grow up." Royotia : Passionate Miner: "Athlum's been going through some tough times, and people are worried about the new matriarch of the Honeywell clan because she's so young. An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph... harumph! The Honeywell matriarch...obviously she, too, is one of my fans! ...At least, that would be nice." : Passionate Miner: "Impossible!" In the Warrior's Honor : Old Lady Who Knows Emmy: "I spotted Emmy in the town square looking troubled. Perhaps you can lend her an ear. She looked like she could use a friend." Over in the Town Square : Emmy: "!? Oh, hi, Rush. ... I just received a letter, challenging the head of the Honeywell clan to a duel. Our family is known for being the greatest of warriors. People far and wide come to challenge the Honeywells. Warrior Yerva... There isn't a soldier alive who doesn't know that name. This is my first duel defending the Honeywell name. I cannot afford to lose. Rush, will you come with me to witness the duel?" :: Rush: "Sounds boring." :: Emmy: "Alright. I understand." : or: :: Rush: "If you want me to." :: Emmy: "Thanks, Rush. Let's head to Aveclyff. Watch over me, Mother." Upon talking to her again, or have suspended the quest at some point : Emmy: "I just received a letter, challenging the head of the Honeywell clan to a duel. Rush, will you come with me to witness the duel?" :: Rush: "Sounds boring." :: Emmy: "Alright. I understand." : or: :: Rush: "If you want me to." :: Emmy: "Thanks, Rush. Let's head to Aveclyff. Watch over me, Mother." And off to Aveclyff we go! : Warrior Yerva: "I've been waiting for you. Fellow soldier. Make your way to the farthest room. That is where I shall wait. The elevation devices now function properly. They will help save your strength for when we duel." After making your way over to Yerva... : Warrior Yerva: "You've finally arrived, Emma Honeywell. Let's begin. Hm? You seem very young, child. Do you claim to be Emma Honeywell, the head of the Honeywell clan?" : Emmy: "I am Emma Honeywell II. I bring with me my mother's sword as proof of my heritage." : Warrior Yerva: "Hrmph. I had my sights set on fighting a real solder, not some child..." : Emmy: "I understand your disappointment. However, you must see me fight before deeming me an unworthy opponent." : Warrior Yerva: "I like your spirit. Then let us begin!" Upon winning the duel: : Warrior Yerva: "Grah...! Y-you are much stronger than you appear to be..." : Emmy: "I fought a fair battle. I have yet to live up to becoming more worthy of wielding this sword. I still have a long journey ahead." : Warrior Yerva: "Oh? Hahaha! You are young and yet so sensible. The future looks bright for you. You can find me in Virtus Parish in Athlum. My fellow mercenaries and I will be there if you need anything. " : Emmy: "Thank you, Warrior Yerva. It is an honor to be rewarded with such an opportunity." Upon return to Athlum: : Emmy: "... Will I ever surpass Mother? Everyone I talk to sees my mother in me. I understand, because I carry a big part of her with me. But will the day ever come when people see me for me?" :: Rush: "Of course!" :: Emmy: "Thanks. I know that's what Mother would want for me, too." : or: :: Rush: "Probably not." :: Emmy: "It's not an easy task, trying to surpass Mother..." : Emmy: "Here. A little token of my appreciation. Thank you, Rush." : Emmy: "Let's go." Quest Log # Someone challenged Emmy to a duel. Apparently, this is something she HAS to do. The opponent, warrior Yerva, is waiting in Aveclyff. # Gazing at the Valeria Heart's shadow, Emmy swore to protect Athlum under the name of Emma Honeywell. Just like her mom. Category:Quests